1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a system for manufacturing spectacle lenses having aspherical curved surfaces and the like.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
As a system for manufacturing a progressive-power spectacle lens having an aspherical surface, a system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-50556 below has been known.
In this system, from among multiple types of round-shaped semi-finished blanks (round lenses) having different lens diameters and different curved shapes of outer surfaces prepared for each of predetermined dioptric power ranges, one semi-finished blank is selected on the basis of a prescription, and then the inner and outer surfaces of the selected semi-finished blank are ground and polished in accordance with lens design data by a processing machine, whereby aspherical inner and outer surfaces of a spectacle lens are generated ([0029]). Further, the outer shape of the round lens after generation of the aspherical surfaces is processed by the processing machine into a rim shape such as a droplet shape smaller than the round lens, so that the spectacle lens can be fitted to a spectacle lens frame (same paragraph).